


my very own butterfly boy

by Scoobydoolmao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoobydoolmao/pseuds/Scoobydoolmao
Summary: "Tobio Kageyama,A 17 Year old Soccer player and his Childhood best friend Shoyo Hinata A Volleyball Player. One day Kageyama is sent to the hospital after he fainted, The News he got would change his life. He was diagnosed with kidney failure, And Of course he would need a new one A Few months go bye and still nothing, As Hinata Is on his way to way Kageyama, Hinata stepped on the road And started walking only to hear something to his left, as he turned around he saw bright lights then nothing."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 13





	my very own butterfly boy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy?

November 16 2016 ,6:21 PM

"Kageyama!" Tobio heard then turned and looked to see a boy With orange Hair running towards him, "Good job on your 5th win theses past 8 months" The boy said panting, "so do you want to celebrate?" "Maybe not today,but I can come to your house tonight and watch a movie if you want?". "Sounds great, See you at 10" He yelled as he ran towards his car.

'Hinata what am I'm gonna do with you' Tobio smiled as he watched Hinata drive away.

November 16 2016, 9:43

"Coming" A boy in a dino onesie said as he raced down the stairs "Hey Kageyama!, Your Here" "What are you wearing Hinata" "What do you mean, it's a new onesies" Tobio sighed "Well, at least it looks cute anyway are we watching it in the living room or in your room".

"My Room!" Hinata Shouted as he grabbed his friends hand and pulled him up the stairs, "Woah, slow down Hinata" As Tobio pulled his hand away from his friend "Anyway Do you want to watch it on the tv or laptop, Kageyama".

"Uh, Laptop" "Okie" Hinata Pulled his laptop and clicked on his movie folder, he put his laptop on his knees and patted a spot next to him, Tobio Climbed in the bed and looked at the screen, "What do you want to watch"  
The orange haired boy asked.

"How about 'Butterfly Boy'?" The orange hair boy nodded and clicked on the movie, After a Hour in Shoyo was already sleep, Tobio got up and closed the laptop putting it away, He laid back down and fell asleep holding Hinata in his hands.

November 18 2016, 3:12 PM

Tobio was soon rushed to the hospital after a accident be had on the field, He started feeling dizzy then fell on the ground out cold, The orange haired boy otherwise know as Hinata Rushed to the hospital into Tobio's room.

"I heard what happened, are you okay!?" He was sweating from running "I don't know yet I was tested was something but I have yet to get results" A Few hours later, the docter came in with this "Depressing" Look on his face.

"I'm sorry to say this, But you've been diagnosed With kidney failure if you don't get a kidney by Next August, I've sorry to say you might die".

"Then I'll give him mine!!" Hinata Yelled, Tobio sat Up as he yelled back "NO, Your NOT Going too" Hinata got up from the chair "You Can't tell Me what to do!!" "I Won't allow you too please Hinata I Don't want something to go wrong if you do"

January 8 2016, 2:32 PM

Hinata was sitting in the eating room when was of his team members walked in, "Huh, Suga Why are you here?"  
"Daichi was walking towards me, when he wasn't look he trip on a ball that was left out" "is he okay?" "Well he fell on his arm so it might be broken, anyway why are you here" "Well, A Childhood friend of mine, has been diagnosed with kidney failure" "Hinata I'm sorry" The orange hair looked down and started tearing up, "I'll be back"

Hinata went up to the desk and whispered something to the doctor, Then walked to Tobio's room He was sleep.

"Hey Kageyama, No luck yet But I know a miracle is gonna happen" "I'll Make sure of it" He walked out the room and left the hospital.

April 13 2016 , 1:17 

Hinata walked into kageyama room and grabbed his hand, Suddenly the heart monitor went of and 5 doctors ran in and one grabbed hinata who was kicking and screaming and pushed him out the room.

The doctors came out the room with a relieved face, one of them went over to hinata to tell him the news.

"We got his heart beating again but if it happens again we don't think we can do it again, You can see him but hes asleep", Hinata walked in and signed "That was a close one", "H-Hinata is that you" Hinata grabbed his friends hand "Its me, I brought my laptop just in case you want to finished butterfly boy with me".

"Sure, Come here" He scoot over and made space for Hinata, Hinata clicked the file and skipped to the part they left off on "The Main character, Hiyumo Reminds me of you, Like him you would give blood until there was none left to bleed"

June 18 2016, 5:00 PM 

Hinata woke up to see what time it was, '5:00PM, THE HOSPITAL VISITING HOURS ARE ALMOST OVER', Hinata Got up to go get dressed, He left the house and started walking to hospital.

As he was crossing the street he heard something to his left, as he looked to his left. He saw a bright light then nothing but darkness.

Death time  
April 13 2016, 5:25

Kageyama sat at Hinata's grave, "One of the doctors told me what you said to him, That if you died you'd like to give your kidneys to me, I was right you are my very own butterfly boy."

"And no one can ever replace you", He felt something grabbed his shoulder then nothing.


End file.
